


Laced Up

by rougewinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Steve his anniversary present. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laced Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/gifts).



> For the ever wonderful [mushroomhobbit](http://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/) bec of this [ amazing piece of stony art](http://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/post/144854377909/for-the-anons-who-wanted-ticklish-tony-and-tony). Go check out her blog and her other works! 
> 
> Beta credit, as always, to the fantastic [Alphera/breakforsanity](http://breakforsanity.tumblr.com/). Special thanks to [zimmbuns](http://zimmbuns.tumblr.com/) for keeping me company as I wrote this, for bearing with me as I asked for sex toy synonyms, and for helping me zero in on a title.

Tony glanced up at Steve over the dessert they were sharing. They were celebrating their five year anniversary at the restaurant where they had their first date; a quaint little place tucked away in the bustling city. The service was good and the food was even better, but the thing that Tony would always remember about the place was how Steve’s eyes sparkled when he told Tony how he really felt. 

Steve had been quite forward then, and even when Tony said he needed some time to think, Steve was patient with him and gave him all the time he needed. It took a few months, but through it all, Steve constantly reminded Tony that he was loved and needed in return. Tony felt his cheeks heat up at the memory. He had been in a dark place at the time, unsure of himself and wondering if his actions, although well meaning, were really right. Through it all, Steve had stayed by him, remained his perfect counterpoint, and Tony in turn learned to trust in himself once again. 

Steve, as if feeling Tony’s eyes on him, lifted his gaze. The soft lights of the restaurant seemed to make Cap’s eyes bluer, and he turned his lips upwards in a small smile at having caught Tony staring. 

Tony could swear his heart skipped a beat.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve asked as he reached across the table with his free hand to link their fingers together. 

Tony gave Steve’s hand a playful squeeze in return and smiled back. 

“It’s nothing much,” He said, “Just thinking about how lucky I am that you didn’t give up on me.” 

“Well,” Steve said as he ran his fingers gently over Tony’s knuckles, “I have been told I can be quite persistent when I set my mind on something. Besides,” Steve paused as he brought their clasped hands up to his mouth so he could drop a light kiss on the back of Tony’s hand, “I think you forget that I’m also lucky you didn’t give up on me either.” 

Tony saw the look in Steve’s eyes, full of raw emotion and desire, and knew that it was reflected in his own.

“You wanna get out of here?” Tony asked, breathlessly.

Steve didn’t even hesitate in his answer.

\-- 

“I still haven’t given you your anniversary present.” Tony said in-between kisses as they rode the elevator up to their penthouse suite in the Avengers Tower. 

“And here I thought,” Steve said, voice husky and low as he pulled away, eyeing the darkening bruise he left on Tony’s neck, “That _you_ were my anniversary present.” 

“Please, babe.” Tony said with a light chuckle, pulling back as the elevator stopped on their floor, “That was so last year.” 

With Steve’s hand in his, Tony tugged Steve behind him, darting away when they passed by the living room and Steve seemed ready to tackle him onto the couch instead. 

“Patience, Rogers!” Tony teased as he ran towards the bedroom. He had kicked off his expensive leather shoes somewhere along the way and would have smacked right into the adjacent wall had Steve not caught up to him and tugged him back. 

“Oof.” Tony huffed out when he hit solid muscle instead. “Thanks, Winghead.” Tony said with a playful smile, standing on his toes to kiss the tip of Steve’s nose. “Saved me from a world of hurt.” 

“I do aim to please.” Steve said with a smile as he cupped Tony’s ass, and lifted Tony up in one smooth motion. 

Tony immediately wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and, after throwing off his suit jacket, held on to Cap’s shoulders, leaning down to capture Steve’s lips with his own. Tony moaned into the kiss, clutching at Steve tightly as he ground his hips against Steve. His fingers ran through the blond hair, tangling in them as Tony ground his erection against Steve’s stomach, moaning as the delicious friction added to his mounting pleasure. 

Cap walked them towards their room and Tony pulled away just as Steve stopped at the foot of their bed. Tony laughed softly when he saw the mess he’d made from running his fingers through Steve’s hair, but his giggles soon turned into soft gasps when Steve laid him down on the large mattress and started marking his neck with love bites. 

As Steve traced his mouth over Tony’s jaw, he undid Tony’s tie and threw it in the general direction of the floor. He ran his hands down Tony’s sides, tugging Tony’s dress shirt out of the black slacks before Tony started gently pushing him back.

“Wait wait,” Tony said with a soft smile, “You should unwrap your present slowly.” He teased as he scooted up to the top of the bed and beckoned Steve to follow him with a playful crook of his finger. 

With a light laugh, Steve slid between Tony’s legs, dropping a kiss on Tony’s nose before sitting back and slowly started to undo Tony’s dress shirt. 

Steve’s breath caught as he peeled back Tony’s shirt to reveal a dark bra underneath. He took in the sight of the thin straps, the small cups, the soft fabric that hung loose underneath. The way the black silk contrasted with Tony’s skin had Steve wishing he had his sketchpad to capture the moment. 

“Like what you see?” Tony asked, a soft smile playing on his lips as he arched up off the bed, letting Steve run hands over his now exposed torso. He didn’t need to hear Steve say it to know the answer. Tony shivered as Steve’s warm hands teased under the garter of the band, his fingers grazing over Tony’s sides in the barest tease of a tickle. 

“There’s more.” Tony hinted as he wriggled his hips, pressing against Steve’s obvious erection. 

The hungry look in Steve’s eyes shot straight to Tony’s groin, making him impossibly hard. 

Tony heard his leather belt slip out of the loops before that too joined his tie on the floor with a soft clink. Tony placed his hands above his head, humming softly as Steve popped open his button and slowly pulled down the zipper, taking the time to graze the back of a hand over Tony’s hard member. 

Tony bit his lip as Steve eased his slacks off, discarding it, finally exposing the red thong, black garter garters, and fishnet stockings he was wearing underneath. Tony knew his breathing had quickened and that his cheeks were flushed red, but he said nothing, letting Steve take it all in. 

“Gorgeous.” Steve growled, low and hungry, and that had Tony’s cock twitching in the confines of the lace thong, his precum forming a dark spot on the front. 

Steve leaned down to capture Tony’s lips in a kiss once again, teeth and tongue scraping and pushing against Tony’s own as Steve ground their straining erections together. 

Tony moaned into the kiss, shivering as Steve’s arms wound around his waist to run warm hands up his side and back. Tony’s own fingers were digging into Steve’s shoulders, holding on as he rubbed his groin against Steve in pleasure. 

“Mmmm, hurry.” Tony moaned, pulling away from the heated kiss. “I’ve been in this the whole night, I think I deserve a prize for being such a good boy.” 

“You think so?” Steve teased, dropping kisses and licks down Tony’s chest, nosing at the straps that crossed over Tony’s pecs to lick at the thin black fabric covering a nipple. “I thought you wanted me to take my time.” 

Tony shook his head to clear the haze of pleasure. Steve continued the assault on his nipples by sucking hard on one while tweaking the other through the silken cloth. 

“Fuuuck.” Tony gasped out, arching as Steve switched his hands and mouth, paying equal attention to the other hardened nub. 

“I was just,” Tony panted out, “thinking about you, beloved. You know what – ha haaa – they say about old age and not being able to last as long. CHRIST!” Tony felt a fission of pleasure shoot up his spine when his trapped cock brushed against Steve’s defined abs. 

“Mmm.” Steve said, pulling back and staring happily at the twin peaked nipples on Tony’s chest that mirrored the erection trapped in Tony’s thong. “Maybe we should do something to help diffuse the tension a bit.” 

Before Tony could process exactly what Steve said -- and how it sounded suspiciously like a threat -- Steve had already shifted Tony’s legs to one side. In the next instant, Tony felt laughter bubbling from him as Steve started assaulting him with tickles. 

“Stop! Steve! Ha haaa! Let go!” Tony wheezed, trying to push the hand away, only to realise he had no leverage to do so. “Stop tickling me, Steve!” He said in between giggles, unsuccessful in his attempts to wriggle free. 

“Stop, please! I’m sorry, I take it back!” Tony begged as he tried to catch his breath, his lips pulled back into a large grin as his eyes teared up from laugher. “I take it back, you’re not old, oh god, please stop!”

Steve pulled back and smiled down at Tony, settling between Tony’s thighs again and finding Tony absolutely endearing especially with the way his face was flushed and the way the black fabric stretched over his slightly heaving, scantily covered chest. 

Tony stretched out a hand to curl around Steve’s neck and guided his lover back down to him. Steve went willingly, kissing Tony’s tear stained cheeks and dropping a peck against the edge of Tony’s lip. 

“Now lie down and let me enjoy my gift, Tony.” Steve teased, scooting down so he was eye level with Tony’s crotch. He licked his lips before nosing playfully at the stiff cock encased in the thin fabric. 

Tony gasped when Steve shifted the red cloth to one side, freeing his hard member and exposing it to the cool air. Steve took his cock in a firm, warm hand and held it still as he licked it from base to tip. 

Tony shivered, gripping the sheets as Steve continued to trace his dick. Steve moved to his balls and raised Tony’s hips to get better access, which is when Steve noticed the clear silicone butt plug Tony had up his ass. 

“Tony,” Steve purred, “You shouldn’t have.” Steve grazed his finger over the edge where his rim was pulled open and Tony instinctively clenched up against the toy inside of him

“Heh,” Tony chuffed out, trying to keep still as Steve slowly started easing the plug out of his slick hole. “That was more for me, darling. Knew I wouldn’t be able to wait for you to get in me after you stripped me – oh god.” Tony closed his eyes as he felt Steve purposely stop when the widest part was stretching his rim, wriggling that around before finally pulling it back with a wet pop.

Steve set that aside and slipped two fingers easily into Tony, feeling for any resistance and grinning when he didn’t find any. 

“I’m ready, Steve, just, come on.” Tony panted, hands pulling Steve back up above him once again in effort to encourage Steve to move faster. 

Steve retrieved his fingers and undid his pants, taking his own thick shaft out before guiding it into Tony’s empty and hungry hole. 

Tony gasped, holding himself still as Steve eased into him, letting out a breath only when Steve had sunk down to the root. 

“Oh, that feels so much better.” Tony said as he licked his lips and squeezed down on the hard member, enjoying the familiar sensation of being filled by Steve and the shiver of excitement that ran up his spine. He moaned when Steve hooked one of his thighs over a shoulder while the other thigh was pressed down onto the bed, opening him wide as Steve started fucking into him. The pace was steady, but Steve alternated between shallow and deep thrusts, knowing just how to wind Tony up tighter. 

Tony gasped aloud when Steve’s hand landed on his leaking member once more, twisting and stroking to add to his mounting pleasure. Tony looked up at Steve with half-lidded eyes, panting as he tilted his hips to meet Steve’s thrusts, letting out a breathless moan when Steve hit that spot in him that made him see stars. 

“You wanna come, huh, Tony?” Steve asked, still entirely too composed despite the now vigorous fucking he was giving Tony. “You wanna come on my cock?” 

“Fu--.” Tony breathed out, “Please, Steve, oh god, right there, fuck!” 

Tony came with a shout, riding the waves of pleasure Steve wrung out from him while also bearing down on the still hard shaft inside him. He shuddered, breathing heavily as Steve milked him dry. 

Tony let his head drop back down onto his pillow, watching Steve thrust into him a few more times before spilling inside of him. Once spent, Steve curved over him, their faces scant inches apart as Steve tried to catch his breathing. 

Tony ran his hands over Steve’s back, soothing his lover and urging Steve down for a kiss which Steve obliged. 

Steve brought Tony’s leg down then pressed their sweat and cum slicked bodies together, moaning into Tony’s mouth as he chased Tony’s tongue languidly around with his own. He dropped chaste kisses on Tony’s bottom lip and chin before pulling back and slipping out. 

Steve watched his seed spill out of Tony’s hole and moved his thumb to swipe at it, trying to push it back in. Tony yelped and slapped his shoulder playfully, before rolling away and up off the bed. 

He stretched, knowing that it would display his arched back and the black and red straps against his skin perfectly. 

“I’m going for a shower.” Tony said with an inviting smile, “Feel free to join me, soldier.”

Steve watched as Tony undid the clasp of the bra, letting that drop to the floor before walking towards the bathroom, unclipping the stockings and discarding those as well, leaving a trail for Steve to follow. Just before Tony slipped out of sight, he stepped out of the red thong and with a wink, and threw it at Steve who caught it out of the air. 

Steve heard the sound of the water running as he slipped his own clothes off and folded those and the red thong neatly on a lounge chair in the room. With a smile and a fleeting thought to the ring box he kept locked in his beside drawer, he resolved to give Tony his present tomorrow morning instead, and chased after the sound of Tony’s laughter coming from the shower. 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. ♥  
> Come hang with me on tumblr - [rouge-winter](http://rouge-winter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
